


Bringing Life

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Difficult Labor, Exhaustion, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Post 3x22, Worried Alec Lightwood, difficult birth, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: An extremely exhausted Magnus goes into labor, and struggles to bring their first born into the world. Alec is extremely worried. Luckily they have a lot of help and support.





	Bringing Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).

> Hello my lovely readers!  
Sorry it has been so long since I updated anything! Work has kept me occupied, especially with the hurricane coming. I wanted to give you something while I am working on my other stories. 
> 
> If you guys want to request a one shot, please let me know!  
I may be able to get it up today or tomorrow.   
Enjoy!  
This was requested by Yuki_Chicken

It was a crisp evening in Alicante, and Alec was just entering his home. He looked around the Livingroom, and noticed his husband of almost three years was nowhere in sight. The tall Shadowhunter frowned, calling out to his Warlock.

'' Magnus?'' 

'' Out here.'' Came his reply. It was coming from the balcony. 

Alec smiled. Of course, he should have figured that's where his smaller lover would be. He pushed open the glass door, and walked out. He moved to sit next to his husband. Magnus looked up at him from his book. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was a bit pale. Alec looked at him in concern. Since the due date of their first child is fast approaching, Alec really can't help but worry for Magnus. The baby was due in a week. 

'' Are you okay? You look pale.'' He stroked the Warlock's cheek.

'' Just tired, Darling. I'll be fine once I get some rest.''

'' Did you take a nap?''

'' No. He was extremely restless today.'' He pointed to his baby bump. He winced at the sharp kick their unborn baby boy delivered. He rubbed the underside of his bump.

Alec placed a hand on his stomach, smiling as he felt their son move. Catarina had told them that since he is fully developed, he could be born at any time. Before his due date, or after his due date. 

'' Why don't you relax in bed, and I'll bring dinner to you?''

Magnus looked up at him, and gave him a tired smile. 

'' Are you sure? I don't mind making dinner.'' 

Alec shook his head fondly, surprising his lover by picking him up in his arms. Magnus let out a squeak as he was lifted off the chair, his arms wrapping around Alec's neck. He looked at the taller man as the Shadowhunter gave him a playful smirk and carried him inside. Magnus wished he had the energy to roll his eyes. Instead, he rested his head on his husband's shoulder. Alec adjusted his grip to make sure he didn't drop him. 

Opening the door to their bedroom, he placed the pregnant Warlock carefully on the bed, covering him up in the silk sheets, and comfy duvet. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, rubbing the baby bump carefully. Magnus leaned back against the pillows, and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. He hoped this exhaustion he was feeling will ease off soon.

'' I'll be back, Baby. Don't move, and relax. Okay?''

Magnus nodded, not having the energy to disagree. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his hands cupping his bump. He could feel the aches from earlier setting in. He sighed and tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. He could hear Alec rummaging around in the kitchen, and wandered what in the world he was making. Nothing to crazy he hoped. He didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. As he waited, he felt a tightening around his belly. Magnus caressed the sensitive dome of his belly, and assumed it to be more Braxton Hick contractions. 

A short while later, Alec returned with some soup. Easy to get down, and just heavy enough to hold them. The Shadowhunter smiled at the sight of his lover resting, and set the tray on the tableside. He sat down next to him, and rubbed his shoulder. Magnus opened his heavy eyes and looked up at his husband. 

'' Think you can handle some soup?'' He asked gently.

Magnus nodded, sitting up a bit more. 

Alec brought the tray over so it was resting on Magnus's legs. Two bowls on it. He offered his lover a spoon and made sure he was eating before taking a bite of his own. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After they finished, Alec took their tray to the kitchen, and washed the dishes. He came back with a glass of water, and sat down beside Magnus. He quietly thanked, kissing his cheek, and took a sip of water. Alec made sure he was settled before changing into a pair of sweats, and a T-shirt. He moved so he laid on his side of the bed, yet close enough to Magnus if he needs him. 

'' Try to get some sleep, Baby.'' He kissed the Warlock softly on the lips, and adjusted to face him.

'' Goodnight, Alexander.''

'' Goodnight, Magnus.''

__________________________________________________________________________________________

It was early in the morning when Alec woke up. He didn't know what brought him out of his sleep, but soon found out. He sat up to lean on his elbow to look at Magnus. He was whimpering, and was sweaty. Alec stroked his face, and shook him a bit to rouse him.

'' Baby? What's wrong?''

'' H-Hurts..'' 

'' What hurts, Mags?''

'' I..I think the baby's coming.''

Alec froze at that. He knew that baby was due any day now, but he didn't think it would be now. He took in Magnus, who was still very pale, clammy, and outright exhausted. Alec wrung his hands in worry, and quickly grabbed his phone. He dialed Catarina's number, and waited for her to pick up. She picked up on the third ring. 

_ **'' Alec?''** _

'' Cat, Magnus is in labor.''

_ **'' Are you sure?''** _

'' Yes, but something's not right.''

She paused.

_ **'' I'll be right there. Stay with him.''** _

She hung up and not a minute later a portal opened outside the bedroom. She entered the room and took in the sight before her. A frantic Shadowhunter, and her best friend, pale, and pained. She turned to 'Nurse Mode', and moved to Magnus's side, taking his pulse, and checking his temperature. She frowned at the slight fever he had. She looked to Alec.

'' I need to check to see how dilated he is. Hold his leg for me.'' She instructed. 

He nodded, and pulled his leg closer to his chest, to give the female Warlock more room. Magnus made a sound of discomfort as fingers touched his sensitive entrance. Alec shushed him, kissing his temple. She was quick and efficient.

'' He's 6 centimeters dilated. He was probably in labor all day, and didn't notice the signs. It doesn't help that he's exhausted from the spell he used at the Institute. ''

'' Will he be okay?''

Cat looked at him.

'' I'm not going to lie, this will be a difficult birth, considering his exhaustion, and fever. But, I do promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure he delivers the baby safely. ''

\--------------------------------------

As the next few hours passed, Magnus's labor progressed, and their family was there for support. Maryse was dabbing his forehead with a damp cold cloth, and whispering to him reassuringly. Jace was trying to keep Alec calm. Izzy and Clary were getting the rest of the supplies ready, and getting the water ready. 

'' How much longer?'' Alec asked, as Magnus let out a pained cry. 

The Warlock still had a fever, and his exhaustion was very much visible. 

'' Not too much longer, he's almost 10 centimeters. I am mainly concerned for when it's time to push. He is so exhausted, I don't know how much he can take.''

'' Do you think he'll pass out?''

'' Possibly. I will try to make sure that doesn't happen. I will try to help with my magic. But, he may need some of your strength to help him.''

'' Of course! He can take as much as he needs.''

A cry from Magnus's lips drew their attention.

'' Magnus?'' Cat asked, looking at him.

'' I..I need to push...''

'' Okay, let me check you first. I don't want to risk you tearing.''

She checked him with her fingers, and nodded to herself.

'' Alright, you are fully dilated. On the next contraction, I want you to push.''

Magnus nodded, gripping Alec's hand, and leaning into his mother-in-law's touch. His body tensed as a contraction built. He took a breath and pushed, a small scream tore from his throat. He could already feel the remaining energy he had slipping from him. He slumped back against the pillows as sweat ran down his face. 

Maryse ran the cloth over the sweat, trying to cool him down. It hurt her to see the usually cheerfully and vibrant Warlock like this. 

'' Alec, I can tell he's about to pass out. Try to get him to take some strength from you. We need to get this baby out.''

Alec didn't have to be asked twice. He gripped the Warlock's hand, and squeezed it. He whispered to him about taking what he needed, and despite the Warlock trying to protest, Alec still felt the slight tug of his strength being taken. 

'' A-Alec...''

'' I know it hurts, Baby. It won't be much longer, and you can rest as much as you want after the baby is born. Stay strong, just for a while longer, okay? You got this!''

Magnus nodded. Taking a breath, tucking his chin to his chest and pushed as hard as he can. He felt the baby shift downward, and gritted his teeth at the feeling as the child rested in his pelvis. 

'' Another push. I can see the head!' Cat said.

Magnus did as told, and pushed, gasping as he felt the infamous 'Ring of Fire'. He briefly heard Cat say that the baby was crowning. He continued and struggled through his routine until the head popped free. He cried out as the pain stopped for a moment, then felt the baby shift in his body for the final part of delivery.

'' I can't do this.'' Tears ran down his flushed cheeks.

'' Yes, you can, Mags! You are so strong, and you're almost done! Two more pushes, okay? Just two more!''

Magnus opened his eyes to look at his husband, his cat eyes on full display. 

'' O-Okay.''

Taking a shaky breath, Magnus gathered what strength he had left and put what he had in those two pushes. He could feel the shoulders come out, then the rest of his body followed after. Magnus instantly fell back against the pillow, gasping for breath. He gave a tired, wet laugh when the cry of a newborn filled the room. Their son was born. 

Alec leaned down, and peppered his face in kisses. Maryse wiped (or tried to) her tears away. The girls burst into the room to see their nephew, Simon behind them. 

Alec cut the cord, and Cat was fast to clean him, and record his weight, and date/time of birth. She handed Magnus the baby after she was done. Alex had to help support Magnus, as the baby laid on his chest. The new parents looked at their baby. 

'' Hi, baby boy... welcome to the family...'' He trailed off due to tears and exhaustion.

Alec held them both close.

'' What your Papa was saying ; Welcome to the family, little Rafael Lightwood-Bane. ''

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
